La que no podia amar
by sakurita74
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se siguen queriendo. Un día el desaparece sin razón alguna. Pero el destino y unos amigos los harán reencontrarse. Él la ama, ella lo odia ¿qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Era sábado 1º de abril un día especial para Sakura pues era el primer cumpleaños que lo compartiría con su querido Shaoran después de haberse dicho lo que sentía el uno por el otro. La joven maga se levantó temprano ese día bajo a la cocina dispuesta a desayunar para después ponerse a pensar que es lo que haría ya que no tenía nada planeado para festejar su cumpleaños 13.

De repente sonó el teléfono, Sakura observo el identificador de llamadas, supo que era tomoyo y contesto

-hola Tomoyo

-hola Sakura quería hablarte para invitarte a una cena en mi casa

Y como siempre, la pobre chica, no sabía que era lo que tramaba tomoyo.

-claro que si no tengo nada planeado aunque sea mi cumpleaños jejeje

-jajaja si me lo imagine la cena será a las 8 00 p.m. ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo estaré ahí a las…

-¡NO! Yo voy por ti a las 6:00 p.m. para ayudarte a arreglar y luego nos venimos juntas

-está bien te espero a esa hora bye cuídate

-bye te veo allá-cuelga tomoyo y suspira-uff casi nos descubre ¿tienes todo listo?

-si pero estoy nervioso

-ni modo te aguantas-lo regaño tomoyo

Sakura mira el reloj y eran 6 25 estaba sentada esperando a tomoyo cuando de repente tocaron la puerta ella fue corriendo a abrirla y un brazo la jalo hacia afuera de su casa para después hacerla subir a una limosina negra. Ella aun sorprendida por tan repentina salida pudo alcanzar a ver que quien la había sacado de su casa era una de las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo. Ella solo se dedicó a observar el paisaje tratando de averiguar a donde es que la llevaban. ¡Bingo! Reconocía ese paisaje es el mismo camino que la llevaría al…

-¡bienvenida al Centro Comercial de Tomoeda! Srita. Kinomoto-dijo una de las guardaespaldas sacando de sus pensamientos a la de los ojos verdes.

Sakura bajo de la limosina, ya entendía porque la habían sacado de su casa casi a empujones, ese día había rebajas en el centro comercial y todas las tiendas parecían selvas llenas de animales salvajes que hacían cada acrobacia para llegar a la ropa y después al mostrador sin que alguien llegara y les arrebatara la ropa. A ella eso le resultaba gracioso sobre todo cuando vio que las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo corrían con vestidos hacia un probador para después tomoyo llevar a sakura de la mano para que se pusiera cada uno y al final escoger el indicado. Todos le quedaban hermosos aunque tomoyo siempre hallaba la forma de ponerle un pero a cada vestido.

Cuando Tomoyo estaba a punto de ponerle un pero al último vestido llego un encargado de la tienda y le dijo

-srita. Veo que usted busca un vestido muy especial para su amiga y que además es muy exigente sin insultar claro

-yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella y no se algo no me convence de los vestidos que se ha probado Sakura

-excelente porque yo tengo EL VESTIDO-dijo el señor resaltando las palabras "el vestido" dando a entender que en verdad era especial esa prenda

-está bien vamos a probárselo

Sakura se puso el vestido cuando salió con él, dejó a todos los que voltearon a verla con la boca abierta se veía hermosísima. Inmediatamente fueron a pagarlo para después ir a la estética. Cuando llegaron ahí Tomoyo pidió que dejaran a su amiga más hermosa de lo que ya era. La joven maga se sonrojo con tan lindo alago pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba rodeada de mujeres que la llevaron a un asiento en donde estaba una señora alta, con un uniforme de vestido color rosa delantal blanco y pelo recogido, la cual les pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que le hagamos a su amiga de peinado?

-quiero que le hagas un peinado de acuerdo a una la ocasión pero que no sea elegante y que resalte su belleza

La señora se quedó pensando un rato hasta que decidió el peinado que le haría resaltar su belleza sin ser elegante. Cuando por fin termino Sakura se levantó y junto con tomoyo pagaron y agradecieron a la señora. Salieron directo a la casa de sakura para que se pudiera arreglar con tranquilidad. Llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto y ella fue directo al baño. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que no estaba Tomoyo. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde pudo observar que había una carta aparentemente de Tomoyo que decía

_Querida Sakura me tuve que ir para arreglarme en mi casa te espero en el parque pingüino a las 7 40 p.m. cuídate atte. Tomoyo_

Cuando termino de leer volteó su mirada hacia el reloj y con horror se dio cuenta que eran las 7 36. Rápidamente se cambió se arregló y bajo a la cocina para después irse. Sin el tiempo a su favor trato de llegar lo más rápido posible al parque. Con la hora marcando las 7 50 llegó al parque pingüino pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la persona que estaba ahí parada…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y quería agradecer a los que dejaron comentarios. Cualquier comentario sea bueno o malo yo lo acepto con mucho gusto. Pues sin mas les dejo que lean el capítulo nos vemos mas abajo.

**Cap. 2. Un mal inicio y muchas lágrimas parte 2**

P.O.V. Shaoran

Ahí estaba yo parado en el parque pingüino eran las 7 40 y aún no llegaba mi "mi pétalo de cerezo" aunque para mí ya era normal que ella llegara tarde siempre. Empecé a reír esos últimos pensamientos me hicieron recordar cuantas veces había llegado tarde, sin darme cuenta era una de las cosas que me divertía de sakura y hacia que me enamorara perdidamente de ella. Me hacía enormemente feliz ver esos ojos verde esmeralda que me dejaban hipnotizado cuando se cruzaban con mis ojos marrones. Volteo a ver mi reloj de mano eran las 7 50, empiezo a preocuparme por ella. Escucho pasos así que regreso mi mirada al frente no puedo dar crédito a lo que ven mis ojos lo que veía era ¿un ángel? No, no podía ser eso, no ese ángel era mi pétalo de cerezo era Sakura…

P.O.V. Sakura

Trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible no quería tardar. Solamente pensaba en que ya estaba harta de mi fama de tardadita. Por fin lo veo, pensaba yo, ya veo al rey pingüino. Llegué pero solo vi a una persona era un chico de cabello castaño un poco más oscuro que el mío. Me acerqué un poco más hacia el al ver que no me había visto y que solo observaba su reloj de mano. Ya cerca de él le iba a preguntar si no sabía dónde estaba una chica de cabello largo y oscuro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico volteo a verme quedándonos los dos en un trance en lo que solo pudimos decir

-Sakura… Shaoran… -dijimos al unísono

-Ho...la... Sa...sa...kura-decia shaoran nervioso y rojo como un tomate

-Ho...la... Shao...ran-dije yo igual de sonrojada y nerviosa

Pero que me pasa hace mucho que no nos pasaba eso al vernos. Salíamos siempre creo que yo estaba nerviosa porque tenia un presentimiento de que ese dia no iba a ser como los otros pero el ¿porque estaba asi? Que raro pero pronto lo descubriré estoy segura.

P.O.V. Tomoyo

Qué pasa ya son las 8 p.m. y todavía no llegan-pensaba yo. La fiesta estaba ya lista, obviamente en mi casa. Todo el salón tenía estrellas en representación del báculo de Sakura, aunque los demás invitados no lo sabían, pensaban que solo era una de las figuras que le agradaban a la festejada, pero era más que eso, era una parte de la vida de la joven maga, era el símbolo de su magia, la misma que de forma indirecta había unido a Sakura y Shaoran.

Regresando con los enamorados

La pareja de castaños iba ahora tomada de la mano hacia la casa de Tomoyo donde les esperaba una fiesta sorpresa de la cual Sakura ni se imaginaba. Cuando por fin llegaron todo estaba completamente oscuro. La inocente chica pensaba en lo extraño de eso, estando a punto de preguntar vio cómo se encendían las luces y se escuchaba el grito al unísono de varias personas especiales para ella decir

-feliz cumpleaños

De pronto hubo un gran silencio, todos se le quedaron viendo a la joven pareja. Ella traía puesto un hermoso vestido y el un elegante traje. Se veían tan bien juntos. Poco a poco cada uno de los invitados iba hacia Sakura para felicitarla. Cuando se iba acercando tomoyo, la cual tenía una cola de caballo alta y un vestido sencillo color morado con un listón negro en la cintura, sin mangas y con sandalias negras con pequeñas piedritas, para felicitar a su adorada prima. Con un preciso movimiento logró a observar a… Eriol, no lo podía creer ese amigo de ellos había regresado. Shaoran sigiloso se acercó a Tomoyo y le dijo en un susurro

-sabía que te alegraría verlo por eso lo invite, además yo le dije mis sentimientos a Sakura ahora te toca a ti- el castaño sonrió victorioso, por fin hizo sentir a tomoyo nerviosa la cual se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó

-Shaoran li-este volteo al oír su nombre porque estaba a punto de irse-suerte con tu regalo no hagas una tontería por favor

El chico sabía que esa era la venganza de Tomoyo. La cual sonrió dio media vuelta y fue hacia donde estaba Eriol entonces se puso a platicar con el sobre su estadía en Inglaterra y su regreso a Japón.

-no lo hare dijo shaoran en un susurro que ahora corría de la mano con sakura mientras ella iba tapada de los ojos con una venda

-shaoran puedo saber a dónde vamos-dijo la chica un poco agitada de correr

-voy a darte tu regalo

Pronto llegaron al lugar, él le quito la venda de los ojos, entonces ella pudo apreciar el lugar donde estaban, era un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de nadeshiko, ellos estaban parado al lado de un árbol de cerezo.

-shaoran que hermoso regalo

-pero… este no es tu regalo

-¿entonces?- pregunto ella un tanto desconcertada

-ahorita mientras te doy esto

De su pantalón saco una cajita. La abrió y de ahí saco 1 pulsera y 1 collar que tenían la mitad de un corazón que al juntarlos decía s y s

-que hermosos-dijo la castaña mientras se ponía el collar y Shaoran la pulsera

-es el símbolo de nuestro amor-sonrió Shaoran

-pero y mi regalo ¿cuál es?- Sakura seguía sin entender nada

-es este

Al tiempo de decir eso sacó su espada e invocó al dios del fuego que después de hacer giros en el cielo Sakura pudo leer la inscripción ¿quieres ser mi novia? Ella no aguantó las lágrimas y se lanzó hacia él diciendo

-sí, claro que si Shaoran

Él la abrazó feliz, no quería que eso se terminara, pero decidió poner una canción que simbolizaría ese día

Sakura lo miró, Shaoran no podía creer todo lo que esa mirada y esa chica habían hecho en su vida

Él sabía que el destino los había unido

No lo soportó más volteó la mirada hacia Sakura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Sin duda Sakura era su vida había convertido un chico frio, en un cursi enamorado, eso sí, de algo estaba seguro no se separaría de ella jamás.

**O eso creía…**

**Bueno pues en este espacio les recomiendo escuchar la canción estoy enamorado de ti de Marconi la cual me inspiró para hacer el capítulo. El vestido y el traje es el mismo que de la imagen de arribita (creo que ya saben cuál) bueno me despido prometo no tardar en el próximo capítulo.**

**p.d tengo Facebook "sakurita74" espero y lo visiten.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos perdón la tardanza pero preferí adelantarle un poco antes de subir capi. Ya voy en el 7 wow, nunca pensé eso. Espero les guste saludos**

Al día siguiente…

**p.o.v Sakura**

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en Shaoran mi "novio" oh que lindo se escucha "mi novio". Volteo constantemente hacia el collar que me dio y toco mis labios recordando el tierno beso de Shaoran. En eso estaba cuando se escuchó el timbre, baje corriendo para abrir la puerta. Cuando llegué a ella, la abrí y me quede pasmada al ver quien era, así que solo atiné a decir

-buenas tardes NOVIO-dije resaltando esa palabra

-buenas tardes, por cierto se oye tan linda esa palabra en tu boca sobre todo cuando me lo dices a mí, querida NOVIA-dijo Shaoran

Aww me sentía en las nubes pero nada dura para siempre, ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque mi hermano bajo a dar guerra a mi lobito

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?-dijo touya mi hermano sin siquiera saludar

-hola Kinomoto o debería de decir "cuñado"-dijo Shaoran abrasándome por atrás, yo solo me sonroje y reí en voz baja al escucharlo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-contestó mi hermano muy enojado por dos cosas por el hecho de que él fuera mi novio y porque me abrazó.

**p.o.v Shaoran**

La verdad se me hacía muy divertida la situación de por fin molestar al hermano de saku ya que siempre me molestaba diciéndome mocoso y amenazándome de que no me acercara a sakura pero nunca le hice caso porque ella es la persona que más quiero en este mundo por lo cual siempre lo ignore pero ahora no, yo estaba dispuesto a que no me dejaría más de él, así que aproveché la oportunidad para decírselo

-lo que oíste, soy novio de sakura

-es mentira no puedo creerlo eso no es cier…

-pues créelo porque es cierto-dijo sakura

-no, no te puedes quedar con mi monstruo

-oye-dijo saku bastante enojada

-no dejare que le digas así a mi novia, no me importa que seas mi cuñado-dije serio y enojado pero divertido a la vez

-arrrgg de acuerdo después hablamos monstruo-dijo él la verdad me sorprendió mucho su respuesta. Después de eso cerró la puerta y por fin pude hablar tranquilo con Sakura.

-disculpa pero ¿a qué viniste?-dijo ella

-bueno podemos ir a otro lugar-dije serio y a juzgar por su mirada, pareció entender que era importante.

-claro que sí, podemos ir al parque para hablar más tranquilos-asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia el parque pingüino

No hablamos en el camino lo cual hizo que mis nervios aumentaran no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, si le decía lo que iba a hacer…

**p.o.v. Sakura**

Por la forma en que lo dijo shaoran no parecía ser nada agradable la noticia que iba a darme. La curiosidad me estaba matando, por lo que decidí ir más rápido para llegar pronto. Cuando al fin llegamos, el decidió hablar

-bueno ya llegamos

-sí, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-es que yo… me iré a Hong Kong unos días-soltó de golpe

-no…-dije en un susurro, que de seguro el percibió

No, no podía creerlo, ya estaba lista para cualquier cosa menos para eso, no quería que se fuera de mi lado otra vez, ya se había ido una vez y pensé que no lo volvería a ver, pero regreso, fui muy feliz, pero se volvía a ir de mis manos cual paloma en libertad y no podía tolerarlo. Sin darme cuenta y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas rodaron por mi cara así que me voltee no quería que me viera así.

-Sakura-escuche a Shaoran. Regrese mi cara hacia él y pude ver en su rostro que estaba preocupado porque empezó a llorar pero no podía dejar de hacerlo-lo siento pero tengo que ir me llamaron para decirme que fuera

-no…no te… preocupes…por…por mí- dije tartamudeando estaba muy triste-tu puedes…puedes irte…yo…yo estaré bien…lo…lo prometo

-Saku yo-no lo deje que terminara porque lo abrasé muy fuerte, la verdad solo dije lo anterior para tranquilizarlo aunque me doliera

-promete que regresaras-le dije que más que un favor parecía o más bien era una orden

-lo prometo, mira es más regreso el jueves a justificar las faltas y el viernes me veras en la escuela.

-pero…

-nada de peros, cuando me extrañes recuerda que tienes el collar, yo la pulsera y los dos una hermosa canción y mientras los conservemos no nos dejaremos de querer.

Ash porque no amar-pensaba yo

-¿entendido?-dijo el tomándome la barbilla haciendo que lo viera a los ojos

-si shaoran ¿Cuándo partes?

-hoy en un rato

-¡¿queeee?!

-Sí, es para regresar más pronto

-bueno que te vaya bien yo te esperare-di la vuelta y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude me dolía mucho

Llegue a mi casa, subí a mi habitación tratando de aceptar que él iba a regresar y que no tenía razón para de confiar de el

-aaaaa a pesar de que ayer empezamos nuestra relación formal de novios y que pensé que todo iba de color de rosa esto fue **UN MAL INICIO Y MUCHAS LAGRIMAS **de mi parte porque en serio tengo miedo

Con esa idea en mi cabeza me recosté en mi cama y rogué porque regresara…

**Yeid! Y pues, tratare de no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Recuerden tengo Facebook Sakurita74**

**saludos**


End file.
